<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【97】太阳 by mistcity94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255267">【97】太阳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94'>mistcity94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇很短的AU，灵感自大仲马《铁面人》。<br/>没有真车但存在天曾经囚禁陆并且和陆发生过肉体关系的暗示。</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【97】太阳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>新王的登基仪式是在一个风和日丽的下午举行的。</p><p>天百般聊赖地望向铁窗之外，礼炮在城区的上空划出显眼的白烟，而欢欣雀跃的鼓点声响同样可以传入他所在的监狱。他能想象出吹着号角的仪仗队正在从他曾经统治过的街道穿行而去，曾为他加冕的主教这次将会在台前迎接另一位年轻的王；而那人必定会接过权柄向王座走去，以至于光是天闭上眼，他都能想象出那位王的红发正在阳光的照射下泛着金色的光晕。</p><p>天拾起监狱里的石子在地面画了个十字,又微笑着靠在青黑冰冷的墙边。在第二轮的礼炮鸣响时，他仿佛来到了加冕仪式的台上，那位瘦削又好看的男人在监狱内抬起手臂，想象着自己正站在亲王的位置——他正在为那位新王致礼，而他的国王会转头看他，眼神是和他们儿时一样的无暇与纯净。</p><p> </p><p>冰冷的水珠正好落在男人苍白的脸上，天在恍惚中睁开眼，这时礼炮响起了第三轮，而后那段短暂的梦境结束了。</p><p>囚于囹圄的生活没有天想象的那样糟糕，而他显然是这个监狱中唯一会被“区别对待”的人。</p><p>天是这个国家的旧王，他曾为他的人民付出过许多，只不过他为了扩张领土从他的人民手里剥夺过的也更多。和这座监狱的其他罪犯一样，天同样不是无辜之人——他为了巩固王权曾经肃清过无数骑士和重臣；也同样囚禁过与自己才华相当的孪生弟弟陆，并且从陆的身上索取了所有他可以索取的东西。他的铁血统治的确让这个国家变得更加强盛，却完全没法聚拢民心或是根除严重的社会问题；而现在王权已然更替，更受人爱戴的陆会在民众的拥护下推翻他也是时势所趋，天自然能够理解这点。</p><p> </p><p>没有被推上断头台在民众面前处死是新王留给他的仅剩的仁慈，而这个还算宽敞的牢房或许是他的弟弟念及他们早已少得可怜的兄弟情谊才会特地给出的优待。天曾经对陆做出的任何一件事都足以让对方在成为国王后直接判他死刑，可是陆只不过是把他丢进了这个昏暗的监狱——他的弟弟没有亲手杀他，甚至没有对像他这样的暴君动用任何刑罚，就像是为了对天控诉他曾经对自己所做的那样，陆只是把他关了起来。天明白他将一生与阴冷森重的高墙为伴，直到他孤独终老。</p><p> </p><p>在监狱里孤独终老？这还真是一个有够讽刺的结局。</p><p>天闭上眼，他的耳边已经没有再响起礼炮声了，取而代之的是明朗的奏乐。太阳随后落下，他的城市也点亮了火光。那一刻，天甚至觉得连那些无法被自己触碰到的光芒都扎眼得难受，而他突然意识到，这是曾经的他从来不会允许陆去触碰、甚至去看的东西。</p><p> </p><p>天在登基的时候只有五岁，他和陆早早地失去了自己的父王，但温柔的母后却总能为他们提供庇护。年幼的国王拥有孪生弟弟的事原本就不能为外人所知，所以在他们儿时，能够陪伴陆的人只有天。那时候陆在天的眼中只不过是一个需要被保护和照顾的孩子，他的弟弟天生体弱，甚至连马术与剑术都不能陪他一起练习。兄弟俩会在偌大的王宫内追逐打闹，天直到至今都会回想起那时的弟弟转身对他微笑的样子，那双红宝石一样的眼睛总是晶莹剔透，闪烁着纯净的光辉，而陆的红发与自己相比总是显得那么温软，仿佛能够聚拢阳光一般，泛着好看的淡金色。</p><p> </p><p>只是不知从什么时候开始，那种生活开始改变了，母后在十三岁那年的离去让天和陆不得不重新审视他们的身份，而自幼便身居高位的天在失去了自己的保护伞之后，首先遇到的就是自己信任的仆人的毒杀。</p><p> </p><p>王室向来不是一个安全的地方，而那一次的天也几乎因为毒药而双目失明。死神在他的身边徘徊了整整一个星期，等到天的视力终于恢复正常，他最先看到的是正在床边熟睡的一直在期间陪伴他的弟弟。陆已经有所成长的手紧紧握着他的手，修长的指节让天一时走了神，天垂眼回握住陆的手，他在自己的房间内喝走了所有的仆人，直到他的身边只留下了陆一个人。</p><p> </p><p>天注视着陆熟睡的脸，满是怜惜地抬起陆的手指轻轻吻了下去。在他的宫殿里，身为国王的他连照顾自己日常起居的仆人都不能信任，甚至随时都会暴露在危险之下。可他的陆却依旧脆弱又需要被他保护，但是只是维持现状，陆就能真正安全吗？或者说……</p><p>某个一闪而过的微小念头让天蹙起了眉，他将陆的手放下。如果放在平时，弟弟温软的睡颜原本应该会带给他安全感，可在那刻，他却因此而产生了犹疑。</p><p>——他会被他的仆人背叛，就同样有可能被他的臣子背叛，甚至有可能被任何一个与自己亲近的人背叛。他又能靠什么去证明陆对他永远忠诚，永远不会离他而去、不会背叛他呢？</p><p> </p><p>对于天来说，那次严重的毒杀不是结束，反而是开始。</p><p>他所授勋的骑士会被和他政见相左的大臣收买，在舞会上对他拔剑；每一次的外出狩猎就算有护卫陪同，天还是会难免躲不过暗箭；“国王尚未成年”就是大臣们会在私下勾心斗角，甚至毫不避讳地想要除掉天的理由。天的周围根本不存在任何一个他可以真正放心信任的人，而那时候的陆只是一直默默地跟在他的身后，少数知道陆的身份的人会尊敬地也叫陆一声“殿下”，而那时天会看到陆也会在除了他之外的人面前露出煦暖的笑容，只是那份笑容，就足以让他的弟弟与身边的任何人都能打成一片。</p><p> </p><p>天在当时所实行的每一项政策都完美到无可挑剔，在他的臣子眼里，这样年少有为的国王就有如太阳。可天清楚，真正的太阳并不是他，那些最美好的光晕全都聚集在另一个人的身上，在他的孪生弟弟的身上。</p><p>太刺眼了，天想，他的弟弟身上的光比国王发出的光还要明亮。</p><p>可是也太美好了，天同样那么想，美好到他根本无法移开视线。</p><p>他害怕那个太阳的光芒会灼烧和毁灭他，同时他也在担心他的太阳不能独属于他。</p><p> </p><p>兄弟俩越是一起长大，天对自己的孪生兄弟的疑心也变得愈重，同样的，天亦清楚他对陆的渴求早已变质。</p><p>陆的身体已经不再像小时候那样虚弱了，他同样可以陪着天一起骑马出游，或是与天一起练习剑术；他的弟弟的身材开始变得高挑好看，五官与天相比要更温柔、却同样显得英俊无比；而陆的声音也变得比他们小时候更加磁性，以至于天开始不自制地幻想起如果他能够把陆像对待女人那样压在床上，那么陆究竟会发出怎样好听的喘息……他渴望占有陆，并不是兄弟之间的独占欲，而是那些更深邃、更隐蔽的索求。</p><p> </p><p>忌惮和欲望就这么交织在了一起。</p><p>天的视线几乎无时不刻地在追随着陆。他的弟弟就和他一样，在即将成年的时候展示出了许多与他相似的才能。天自然会为这些而替陆高兴，可是他眼中的陆原本应该由他来保护，陆的全部应该由他所拥有。</p><p>陆是国王的孪生弟弟，理应永远站在国王的身后；陆不应该出现在外人的面前，被除了天之外的人看到，并且……</p><p>这样的陆永远都不会取代自己成为国王，天绝对不会允许这样的事发生。</p><p> </p><p>已经成年的天孤独地坐在他的王座上。举目望去，觐见他的贵族们似乎全都戴着微笑的面具，不知谁在摘下假面后就会用阴险的诡计去中伤他。如果放在平时，或许唯一明朗到可以让他稍许放松的是总会跟在他身后的弟弟，可现在，就连他的弟弟也已经不会出现在他的宫殿里了。</p><p> </p><p>他为陆套上了镣铐，将陆送进了自己卧室暗门之下所连通的地牢；他褪去了陆身上和他一样的礼服，又为陆换上应该让他未来的王妃去穿的纱裙；他让陆卑微地蜷缩在他托人铸造的纯金制的牢笼里，只能供他欣赏，由他饲养——</p><p> </p><p>那飞鸟若叫，他扼住它的喉；</p><p>它振翅欲逃，他剪断它的羽。</p><p>于是它背光坠落，翼羽被泥泞玷污，喉间被荆棘穿刺，而他清楚这远远不够。</p><p>他与他关押的“宠物”在深夜纠缠，直到那只美丽的小鸟能叫出口的只有他的名字，直到对方只能在迷蒙中主动与他求欢，除了被他占有之外再也无暇顾及其他任何事。</p><p>其后，他以为他杀死了那只飞鸟的意志。</p><p>他以为他锁住了他的光。</p><p> </p><p>“喀啦。”</p><p>监狱走廊的铁门被推动的声响把天从回忆中拉到现实。浅白色头发的男人稍稍愣了一下，不远处能看到油灯向前打来的光亮，与那个愈发靠近的光芒一起的，是某人的脚步声。</p><p>时间已是深夜，在国王登基的这一天，宴会原本会按照传统持续一整晚。没有王的准许，无论是贵族还是平民都不能在今晚缺席，天实在想不出会在这个时候出现在监狱的究竟是谁。</p><p> </p><p>那脚步声并没有很快，或许完全是平缓的，打着油灯的人沿着走廊一直向前走，直到在路过天的房间时顿了顿，又在栏杆面前站定：</p><p>“天哥。”</p><p>天怔住了，耳边传来的是最熟悉不过的声音，磁性又温和。他抬头看去，身披王袍的陆正提着油灯低头向他的方向看去，那张英俊的脸上没有带着任何的感情起伏。陆注视着他，甚至连平时最常挂在嘴边的温和微笑都没有露出半点：</p><p>“加冕仪式已经结束了，明天开始，我就会坐上天哥之前会坐的王座了。”</p><p> </p><p>天没有开口回应，只是微笑着看着陆，而陆顿了顿，又用平静地语气说道：</p><p>“辅佐我的将军们觉得我应该杀了你。在阳光和今天一样好的日子，在所有民众的面前，让铡刀砍下你的头颅，把你的死公诸于众。”</p><p>陆抬手搭向了监狱的栏杆，直到那时才勾起嘴角，那笑容似乎比流泪的表情还要令人心碎，但陆这么笑了：</p><p>“你说，我应该杀了你吗？把这个我这辈子都不可能再原谅的男人，把我至亲的血脉……”</p><p> </p><p>“把我曾经尊敬的、甘愿追随辅佐的兄长……”</p><p> </p><p>天听着陆的话，又兀自垂下了眼。</p><p> </p><p>“……把我原本真正地、唯一深爱过的人……”</p><p>陆提着油灯的手被放了下来，虽然浑身颤抖，却依旧在努力保持着微笑：</p><p>“告诉我啊，天哥，我应该把这样的人杀掉吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有办法左右你的决定。”</p><p>天在监狱内站起身，就像早已把一切放空，他淡然地回应道：</p><p>“但我知道，你现在不能把我活着放出去。”</p><p> </p><p>“陆，你没有见过真正的深渊吧？”</p><p>看着眼前的陆，天缓缓地往他的方向走去，他同样用手抓住栏杆，眼神深邃，语气却意外平和：</p><p>“深渊是永远无法被填满的。只要我重获自由，我就会继续用我的手伤害你；只要你还活着，我就没有办法舍弃我对你的渴求。”</p><p> </p><p>“即使是现在？即使我夺走你的王位，让你输得一败涂地？”</p><p>耳边传来陆逐渐变得冷寂的声音，他们两人隔着栏杆站着，分明贴得离对方很近，可是天清楚，他们实际离得很远。</p><p>天闭眼点了点头：</p><p>“是啊，即使是现在，我仍然会渴求你，同样也会伤到你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你爱我。”</p><p>陆苦笑着抿了抿唇，最后松开了握着栏杆的手：</p><p>“我以为，你曾经对我说相同的话，你曾经那样侵犯我、玩弄我……是因为你爱我。”</p><p> </p><p>“爱？”</p><p>天眯起眼，他的喉咙干涩，一时间却觉得自己无法组织语言：</p><p>“陆，我爱你，但这和你所理解的爱是同一种吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你就应该一直活着留在这个地狱里啊，天哥……”</p><p>陆的声音轻细悠远，他的弟弟这次似乎甚至连脸上仅存的悲伤也被彻底剥离出去了，对天露出了和他们儿时一样温和又煦暖的笑容：</p><p>“像你这样永远不知悔改的人，就应该永远留在这个我依旧站在你面前，而你却永远都无法得到我的地狱里啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“天哥，等过段时间，我会再来找你的。”</p><p>陆带着油灯，就像一却早已释然那般面带笑意地转过了身：</p><p>“无论多少年，哪怕我们老去。我都会在地狱的边缘，一直好好地、好好地注视着你。”</p><p> </p><p>站在牢狱的栏杆边，天目送着陆远去。</p><p>那一刻，就像仅存的光芒也逝去了一般，</p><p>他知道他的太阳消失不见了。</p><p> </p><p> —END—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>